


Me & Cas

by skylinehorizon



Series: Best Friends 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Character, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylinehorizon/pseuds/skylinehorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A five-year-old Dean makes friends with Castiel, who is blind. Sweetness ensues. AU Kid!Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me & Cas

Dean stares at the boy with the blue eyes and the tousled, brown hair that looks really, really fluffy. He’s been at school now for a whole week and a half but he still doesn’t know the boy's name and he doesn’t understand why he never plays with anyone. He sits on the play mat by himself and he sometimes talks to the teachers and helpers and sometimes he plays in the sand, but he doesn’t run around with the other kids.  
  
Dean walks over to him. He's sitting on the grass with his head back, staring into the sky.  
  
“Hi. I’m Dean,” he says, and sits down next to him. The grass smells sweet because it’s just been cut. He can tell by the loose pieces that fall through his fingers.  
  
“Hi,” the boy says. He’s not looking at Dean, and instead continues to stare up at the bright sky. Dean tilts his head back and tries to see what he’s looking at. The sky is completely blue with no clouds at all so it’s pretty boring.  
  
“What’s your name?” Dean asks.  
  
“I’m called Castiel,” the boy says, and Dean frowns because he’s never heard a name like  _that_  before. He’s not sure he could spell that even if he tried really hard.  
  
“Okay, Cas,” Dean says, thinking the short version he created is much easier to remember. “What are you looking at?”  
  
The boy turns to him and smiles. “Nothin’. I can’t see anything, Dean. My eyes don’t work.”  
  
Dean frowns at him and looks into his eyes. “They don’t?” he asks, and he’s sad for Cas because there’s so much to look at like colours and trees and other kids.  
  
“Nope,” Cas replies, and puts a hand out to rest on Dean’s shoulder. Dean stares at it -- and it’s kinda weird -- but he likes it anyway.  
  
“Want to be my friend?” Dean asks.   
  
Cas grins again. "I want to be your friend.”  
  
“Okay,” Deans says, and decides that now that they’re friends him and Cas are going to do everything together.

 

 

***

Dean’s mom wakes him up early the following day with the promise of pancakes. He gets changed really quickly so he can have lots before school. He runs into the kitchen where his momma is standing over the cooker, with his stripey green t-shirt inside out, some blue jeans and odd socks. His momma just laughs softly when she sees him and Dean thinks the sound is like butterflies.  
  
She kisses the top of his head and puts a pancake on his plate. Dean pours loads of sugar on it like it’s raining on the pancake and then some syrup so all the little bits of sugar are drowning. He eats it all up and then another, and then his momma makes him turn his t-shirt the right way around before driving him to school.  
  
He gets to school early and sees all his friends in the playground. He looks for Cas but he’s not here yet, so he plays with Chuck who shows him his new bouncy ball, which is green and has a tiny dinosaur in it. They bounce it really high and it nearly goes over the school fence but Dean is quick and he catches it just in time.  
  
He sees Cas walk into the school playground with an older boy walking next to him. The older boy is holding Cas’ hand and he must be  _at_   _least_  ten and has really blue eyes, like Cas. Dean says bye to Chuck and runs over to him.  
  
“Cas!” he says, and the older boy next to him stops and looks at him in a way that makes him feel really small.  
  
“Dean?” Cas asks, and smiles. “This is my brother, Gabriel.”  
  
Dean looks from Cas to Gabriel and thinks they look a  _tiny_  bit alike but not really ‘cause Cas’ hair is darker and it looks softer.  
  
Gabriel is still looking at him funny but his momma taught him manners, so he’s polite and says, “Hi, Gabriel. I’m Cas’ best friend.”  
  
Gabriel raises an eyebrow at him and then smiles but it looks like a smile that older boys do when they’re about to play a trick on you. Instead, Gabriel just puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder and squeezes it.  
  
“Oh you’re  _Dean_  Dean,” he says, and Dean doesn’t understand what other kind of Dean he would be. “Castiel has told me about you.”  
  
Dean feels surprised but he likes the idea of Cas talking about him. He looks at Cas’ face and it’s pink like he’s embarrassed, and that makes Dean feel warm. The teacher blows the whistle then, which means everyone has to be quiet and stand still, and Dean is annoyed because he wanted to talk to Cas. But they all walk to the classroom together and then Gabriel says goodbye and the teacher takes Cas and Dean to their seats.  
  
Today Mrs Harvelle has huge pieces of paper that they’re going to lie on and draw around, and then they’re going to decorate them with happy faces and write their name next to it. They get in partners to help each other and Dean goes to Cas who looks happy to do the drawing with him.  
  
Just to make sure, Dean asks, “Is it okay to be with you, Cas?”  
  
And Cas smiles, all happy, like it’s the best idea ever. “Yeah, I want you to be my partner.”  
  
Dean makes Cas lie down first and tells him to stay really still. He gets a red crayon and draws all the way around him. Cas is good at not moving.  
  
“Done?” Cas asks, and Dean sits back to admire his art.  
  
“Yeah!” he says, and puts his hand in Cas’ to help pull him up. Cas stands up and the teacher gives them a new sheet of paper, which is what Dean is now going to lie on. Mrs Harvelle gives Cas a blue crayon this time and Dean watches as Cas leans over him and moves the crayon really slowly around him. Dean thinks it’s really clever that Cas can do it because it’s like Dean doing it but with his eyes closed. Dean thinks it’s harder to stay still than it looks and he's wriggling a lot by the time Cas has finished, which is only about three minutes but feels like an hour. Dean stands up and looks down at the drawing. The lines are a little wobbly but he loves it.  
  
“It’s perfect!” he says, and then turns to face Cas. “Put your hand up.”  
  
Cas looks at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”  
  
Dean gently lifts his hand up in front of his body and his claps his hand against it. “High five!” he says, and Cas laughs.  
  
“You coulda just said, Dean,” Cas says, but he’s smiling and Dean is smiling too. He's sure that Cas is now his  _best_  friend.

 

 

***

  
“Dean, how about we go to the zoo this weekend? Would you like that?”  
  
Dean grins up at his momma and nods. “Yeah, yeah, yeah!”  
  
“Would you like to bring a friend, sweetheart?”  
  
Dean thinks of Cas and his fluffy brown hair and his big smile. “I want to bring Cas with us.”  
  
His momma smiles at him. “You’ve never mentioned her before, Dean. Is she your new friend?”  
  
“No! He’s a  _he_ , not a girl!” Dean says, and crosses his arms over his chest because that’s what grown-ups on TV do when they’re annoyed and  _trying to make a point_. “And he’s my  _best_  friend.”  
  
But his momma just laughs and ruffles his hair and Dean pouts. But then he thinks about spending the entire day with Cas and petting the animals with him and eating ice cream and he can’t be mad anymore.  
  
His daddy walks into the kitchen holding a newspaper and smiles at him. Today is Friday so it’s his turn to take Dean to school. “Okay then, kiddo. Let’s drop you off.”  
  
Dean runs into the living room quickly to pick up a special drawing he did for Cas and then follows his daddy outside to the car.

 

 

 

***

  
  
He arrives at school just in time for class to start so he doesn’t have time to talk to Cas about the zoo. They’re doing numbers and counting with little wooden blocks. Dean tries to concentrate hard the entire time but he’s excited about seeing the lions and zebras so he sometimes forgets what he’s doing. It’s okay though because they get break time after doing some counting. Dean runs up to Cas and grabs his hand so he knows he’s there.  
  
At first Cas looks shocked but then Dean says hi and Cas grins like he’s really happy.  
  
“Hi, Dean,” he says, and Dean leads him over to the grass outside where they like to sit.  
  
Dean can’t hold his excitement in any longer so he starts talking before they’ve even sat down. “Guess what?”  
  
Cas is still smiling at him. “What?” he asks.  
  
“My momma is taking me to the zoo and she said I could bring a friend. Do you want to come with me? Please say yes.”  
  
Cas laughs and Dean thinks he looks pretty in the sun. “That would be fun! I have to check with my dad, first.”  
  
“Sure, sure. Just make sure you can come! And we can get ice cream!” Dean says. He notices they’re still holding hands and he’s surprised but he keeps holding on because it’s warm and soft, and it shows everyone that they’re _best_  friends.  
  
“Oh!” Dean says, and pulls his hand out of Cas’ so he can get the picture he drew out of his pocket. “I got something for you.”  
  
Cas looks at him confused. “You did? What is it?”

“I drew it!” Dean holds up the picture but then he remembers Cas can’t see and he feels stupid.  
  
“Oh no!” Dean says. “I’m sorry! I forgot your eyes don’t work.”  
  
Cas smiles at him and holds his hand out anyway. Dean gives it to him.  
  
“What did you draw?” Cas asks.  
  
Dean looks down at his picture with the wobbly lines and scratchy coloring but it was the best he could do.  
  
“There’s lots of grass at the bottom in green and a big tree and some sunshine. And there’s me smiling and then there’s you next to me smiling and it shows we’re best friends.” Above it there’s shaky writing as Dean tried to write ‘ _Cas_ ’ above the boy on the right and ‘ _Me_ ’ above the picture of him.  


 

  
“I love it,” Cas says quietly, but Dean thinks he’s happy because even though he’s quiet he still sounds happy.  
  
“You sure?” Dean asks, just to be safe.  
  
“I’m sure,” Cas says, and then reaches his hand out to grab Dean’s again. “Thanks, best friend.”  
  
Dean is smiling for the rest of the day.

 

***

  
  
On Saturday, Dean meets another one of Cas’ brothers, but this time he’s a lot older than Gabriel is, maybe even a teenager. Cas arrives at Dean’s house and his momma opens the door. Cas is standing there smiling and his brother is behind him.  
  
“Mrs Winchester?” he says, and his momma smiles and lets them come in. “I’m Michael, Castiel’s brother. Just dropping him off.”  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you both!”  
  
Dean runs over to Cas and pulls him inside and his momma smiles at them both. “Dean, you stay with Castiel and make him feel at home, okay?”  
  
Dean nods and makes sure Cas holds his hand because it’s important to make him  _feel at home_. His momma is talking to Michael still about boring things and Cas smiles shyly.  
  
“Hi, Dean,” he says. “I’m glad I can come today.”  
  
“Me too!” Dean says. He couldn’t sleep for ages last night because he was so excited. “We’re gonna see the lions and elephants and giraffes. And pet the animals too, if you want. And get ice cream!”  
  
“I’d like that,” Cas says and Dean grins because Cas likes all the same things Dean does because they’re  _best friends_. His momma has finished talking now, and Michael is saying goodbye to them all.  
  
“Alright, you two. Let’s go to the zoo!”

 

***

  
  
  
Dean sits next to Cas on the bench and stares at the monkeys, strawberry ice cream dripping down his hand. He licks at it and giggles when a blob of chocolate from Cas’ own ice cream falls on his t-shirt.  
  
They’ve already seen the tigers and lions and leopards – all the best animals – and now they’re sitting in front of the monkeys because Cas said they’re his favourite animal.  
  
“There’s one looking at us!” Dean says, as one comes right up to the glass. At first he thought the monkeys would be stupid and he agreed to go only ‘cause they’re Cas’ favorite, but they’re not that bad and they make cool sounds.  
  
“Dean, honey, you’re getting more ice cream on your shirt than anywhere else,” his momma says, and then Cas is giggling at him and Dean tries to move away as his momma wipes the ice cream from his chin.  
  
“Stop! No!” he says. Cas’ ice cream is dripping everywhere, too. Dean moves away from his momma’s hand a little bit more and knocks into Cas, and then Cas’ ice cream is falling from his hand and lands on the floor with a squelch.  
  
Dean looks down at it in horror. “Cas, I’m sorry! I made you drop your ice cream!”  
  
He looks up at Cas to make sure he’s not too upset and Dean feels really bad about it all. But Cas is still smiling a little and Dean feels better.  
  
“It’s okay, Dean.”  
  
“Here, have mine,” Dean says, and nudges his ice cream cone against Cas’ hand. “You like strawberry don’t you?”  
  
Cas grins at him and takes the ice cream and holds it. Dean feels better knowing that he could fix it, even if he’s the one that made it all bad in the first place.  
  
Cas takes a lick and then smiles up at Dean again, a dollop of ice cream stuck on his bottom lip. “Yum. Thank you, Dean.”  
  
Dean smiles back and takes Cas’ empty hand, which is sticky and warm, but he keeps holding it anyway. He thinks this is the best thing ever, being with Cas at the zoo, and he knows for sure that they’re gonna always be best friends. He remembers when they met only a little while ago and he makes a promise to himself that he’s always going to look out for Cas and make sure he’s never sad. Dean glances over at Cas and sees he’s still licking the ice cream with a happy smile on his face. And that’s what best friends are for, right?


End file.
